Naruto: Next Generation
by Citrusade
Summary: Set in a post-Shippuden era. Following the epic tale of Uzumaki Naruto, the time for a new series of shinobi has arrived. Rated T for frequent violence.


WELCOME to the first chapter of Naruto: Next Generation! I don't really have anything to say at this point, so, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto world, or any of it's characters. But I can dream…

**Chapter 1: Team Shikamaru**

"Dammit Yume-chan, I just can't get past your premonitions, can I?" A boy with dishevelled red hair panted.

The blue-haired girl faced him with her eyes shut, awaiting the red-head's next move. She wore a large, circular brown hat that had white and blue circles painted in the centre, and it was also adorned with several crescent moons dangling off the edge. Her hair sat over her shoulder in a loose ponytail by a thick white band and was still in perfect condition, despite the battle she was currently in.

The red-head sighed and dashed forwards, knowing that there was no way of avoiding Yume's powerful ability of divination. Aiming at her stomach, the boy furiously launched a punch just to have swung at nothing. The blue-haired girl had taken a single step backwards and still with closed eyes, she slammed the palm of her hand into her opponent's ribs.

He went flying backwards and directly into a nearby tree. Coughing up the slightest bit of blood, he grinned at Yume, yet again impressed at her level of skill.

The girl opened her eyes and walked towards her opponent. When she stood in front of him, she held out her hand kindly.

"How about we call it a day, Tatakau-kun?" She asked. Tatakau wiped his chin and let out a small laugh, replying with, "Sounds good to me. Don't think Shikamaru-sensei would be too pleased if we- no, I, came back tomorrow all roughed up." The red-head grabbed Yume's hand and pushed himself up, his soft chocolate-brown eyes showing thanks.

"We'll be meeting at the Hokage's office for our next mission right?" Yume just nodded in reply before giving a wave and setting off into the opposite direction.

Tatakau watched Yume walk off into the distance until she was no longer visible, put his hands in his pockets and kicked a small rock into the nearby pond as he trudged away into the sunset.

X X X

"As for your next mission," eighth Hokage Uzumaki Naruto began, "You will be delivering this to a feudal lord's home in Kusagakure." In his hand, he held out a small white box that had an extremely detailed pattern in gold on it. "This box contains a powerful heirloom that many bandits and thieves seek. For the one whom wears it gains incredible power, which can cause unrepairable destruction."

The red-haired Tatakau glared at the Hokage. "And you thought it was a good idea to give this to us because...? You know we're the worst possible team to hand such an artefact to. I'll break it, Yume-chan'll lose it, Ash-san will give it to one of the people we're assigned to protect it from and Shikamaru-sensei won't be bothered with it. What were you thinking, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto just shook his head in disagreement. "I am fully aware of that, Tatakau-san. But completion of this mission means that you will be ready for B-ranked missions, once you become chuunin. Seeing as the chuunin exams will occur shortly after this mission, I also want you ready to pass."

"The chuunin exams?" squealed a high-pitched voice. "Thanks, Hokage-sama. Now you've got me worried about something completely different!" The girl had long black hair, the cloth bearing her Leaf hitae-ate a pale blue, placed atop her head. Short bangs overlapped the head band, making it only partially visible.

Yume placed a hand on the fretting girl's shoulder. "Remember, Naruto-sama said that completion of this mission will help us ready for the exams," she explained matter-of-factly. "We'll be fine, Ash-chan!" A warm smile on the blue-haired girl's face calmed Ash down considerably.

Naruto cleared his throat and handed the lazy jonin the box. "I'm trusting you to ensure perfect safety to the contents of this box. Even if you have to get rid of the box, do NOT under any circumstances let the heirloom fall into the hands of anyone else but yourselves."

"Hai!" the genin replied together, exiting the Hokage's office.

"Alright... the sooner we deliver the artefact the sooner we can come back," Tatakau groaned. He was fiddling around with his hitae-ate as Squad 17 stood just outside the gates of Konoha. "Lets go then."

X X X

Yes, this chapter is short, but it would seem stupid if I ended it at some random point after they left Konoha. Following chapters WILL be longer. Promise.

Usually, a chapter takes about 2-3 weeks. Rarely 1-2. Depends on how much time I have on my hands. Just be patient.

If you're wondering (probably not) about why Ash doesn't have a Japanese name, yeah, it's not her real name. You'll find out in the next chapter or so. I just needed to use her name's meaning since it also is a word that will be commonly used throughout the story. Bonus points if you can already guess what it is. ;P

Remember, do not fear the review button! It is your FRIEND.

As a side note, does anyone think they could provide me with a good English to Japanese translator, since I don't actually speak the language (fluently). I know that Google Translate often gives crummy translations, so... Help please?


End file.
